mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 320 - The Unearthly
The Shorts Synopses ''Posture Pals'' Four children decide to better themselves through posture, with help from their teacher Ms. Martin. Tommy wants to have good health, Jimmy wants to stand straight and tall, Jane wants to grow tall, and Mary wants to look pretty. All four children develop outstanding posture in the end. : ''Appreciating Our Parents'' This is the story of a boy named Tommy, who can't do anything for himself. He rethinks his symbiotic relationship with his parents, and decides to become a "team player". And, he finds out what Mom and Dad do after he goes to bed. : The Movie Synopsis Professor Charles Conway (Carradine) is a mad scientist attempting to develop the proverbial fountain of youth by creating "the 17th gland". Ignoring scientific ethics, his research subjects are people who have no family and are under the impression that Conway can cure their depression. However, his research hasn't been successful and his subjects are turned into grotesque monsters. Some of Conway's patients begin to uncover his scheme and intend to stop him.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0051134/plotsummary Information *Look for Tor Johnson's son Karl, who has a bit part in this movie as the largest mutant. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0051134/fullcredits#cast *The Lobo character here (who can speak) was created by writers Mann and Black. He is a different character than the mute Lobo created by Ed Wood Jr. in Bride of the Monster and Night of the Ghouls. *Screenwriter Jane Mann was the wife of director Boris Petroff. *This film was released as a double feature with Beginning of the End, which would later be done on MST3K. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The Satellite of Love crew decides to make an entry for everyone's favorite show, America's Goofiest Home Videos. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Crow, who was char-broiled during the video shoot, is identified by his dental records. The Mads demonstrate some hard pills to swallow, Including a life size Flintstones Vitamin, while Joel and the Bots create a random assortment of celebrity-inspired products, like the Emilio Esta-Pez and the Jackie Mason Jar. Segment Two: Tom and Crow learn how to appreciate Gypsy in the same vein as the short. It quickly degrades into the two of them hurling abuse at the other for doing so little. Segment Three: The SOL crew does a tribute, "The Many Faces of Tor Johnson". Segment Four: The Bots make up their own board game out of the leftovers from other board games, and model it after the twisted house from the film. Segment Five: Joel and the Bots read a letter in the style of the Dead End Kids, and even Dr. F gets into the act with his Leo Gorcey impression. Stinger: Tor announces it is "Time for go to bed!" Trivia * Although there were episodes in the first season that had two episodes of Radar Men from the Moon, this is only the second episode of the series to have two shorts (the first was #315 ''Teenage Caveman''). It happened once more in season six with The Beast of Yucca Flats. *The bots make fun of America's Funniest Home Videos, a TV show that both Josh Weinstein and Trace Beaulieu would later write for. * This episode aired thirteenth during Turkey Day '92. Callbacks * "A girl?!" (Viking Women and the Sea Serpent) Quotes & References * "Avis Films, we try harder." :A reference to car rental company and its slogan "We try harder". * "Hey, it's Whistler's Mother!" : is a painting by James McNeil Whistler and is considered a symbol of Americana * "It's !" '' :Ms. Martin looks a little like her. * ''"The Larch" :A reference to the episode "How to Recognize Different Types of Trees from Quite a Long Way Away". The larch was an example that was used repeatedly. * "...and now Red in the silent spot." :"The Silent Spot" is a segment that appears in the later episodes of which involved one of Red's pantomime characters. * "They'll go to Burger King and get crappy hats." :The Posture Royalty Crown looks like the paper crowns that are given to children at Burger King restaurants. * "He's got VPL" :"VPL" is an acronym for "visible panty line". * "And what gives Jane her worried frown?" "Valium?" :Valium a.k.a. is an anti-depressant. * "You have got to be kidding me, Pyle!" :A reference to Andy Griffith show spin-off (or perhaps to Stanley Kubrick's film , in which a Marine drill sergeant refers to a particularly incompetent recruit as "Gomer Pyle" -- Gunnery Sergeant Hartman does say "You have got to be kidding me, Pyle!" to Pvt. Pyle when he cannot climb over an obstacle in one scene. * "A playground where APES EVOLVED FROM MEN!?" :A parody of the famous line from the film . * "It's Ernest Borgnine! Ughhh!" :Mary's dad looks like distinguished actor Ernest Borgnine best known by MSTies as the grandpa in Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders. * Joel [Hums " "] * Crow: "It's Hitchcock!" :Both are a reference to the anthology series , in which Alfred Hitchcock appears in silhouette. * "And who will have a Sealy Posturepedic childhood." :Sealy Posturepedic is a type of mattress made by the . * "Oh no! Ah, I'm on fire! What a world... what a world." :A reference to the famous death quote of the in the Landmark film, The Wizard of Oz. *''"What's the word? Thunderbird! What's the price? 40 twice."'' :A reference to the ad campaign by the fortified wine . *''"I've turned her into a Sleestak!"'' :The Sleestaks are a race of lizard people in the TV show Land of the Lost. *''"That's not writing, that's typing."'' :Truman Capote's reaction to Jack Kerouac's novel . Memorable Quotes Posture Pals : Narrator: You can see that this boy needs help! : Joel: He's a loser and the kids let him know it. : ---- : : Joel: That's when the Kids came up with a plan to blackmail Mrs. Reedy. : ---- : : Narrator: He's leaning backward out of balance, Just like a house about to fall. : Servo: Just like his Dad on Friday night. : ---- : Joel '''on the nature of the "Posture Pals" system: Oh, they're gonna take this for a half hour before they end up killing each other... : --- : '''Narrator: And Bombo reminds her that when you slump, you look tired and unhappy. : Servo Laughingly: Bombo!? : --- : Narrator: Don't you agree that these four children deserve to win after trying so hard to improve their posture? : Joel and the Bots Unanimously: NO! : --- : Joel: They're the posture posse! : --- : Crow: They're chances of being cool are ruined for life Appreciating Our Parents :: Narrator: Good night! :: Crow Tommy calling out to his parents.: No! Help! There's an announcer under my bed! :: Narrator: And what about father? What does he do all day? Well he had a particularly hard job today. :: Servo: Dad pulls the lever at "The Big House." :: showing Tommy's Porky Pig piggy bank. :: Narrator: Help save money. Remember, someone has to work to earn it. :: Servo: Get Porky some pants! Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in August 1997. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in April 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 3, a 4-DVD set with The Atomic Brain, The Side Hackers and Shorts Volume 2. This set went out of print sometime around 2010. **The set was re-released by Shout! Factory in September 2016 as Mystery Science Theater 3000: Volume III. ***The DVD features alternate takes for the host segments from this episode as a special feature, as well as The Mystery Science Theater Hour wraps (latter only available on the Shout! rerelease). *Commercially released by Shout! Factory as a DVD single in August 2011. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Mystery Science Theater Hour Episodes Category:Unrated movies Category:1950s movies Category:Star Trek spoofs Category:Episodes with 2 shorts